Forever
by ChocolateStars
Summary: They were always together, and nothing could ever keep them apart. Pairing: BarbieIku.


_**Forever**_

 _ **by ChocolateStars**_

 _ **Main pairing: BarbieIku**_

 _ **(hints of other pairings to be listed/named)**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

They were always together and nothing could ever keep them apart.

A story following Barbatos' and Ikutachi's love life.

* * *

 **[A/N]:** I'm planning for this to be an ongoing story for now so I might just talk about it a little. I don't know much about this pairing, but I've read stories about them, and I have started developing some sort of love for them that I needed to write a story about them. Also, Moeouji was the one that dragged me into this ship..

So this story is dedicated to Moeouji for introducing this ship to me and even sharing some ideas for this story. For that, I even included her ghost agent in here which is Cain (or I might use his Japanese name which is Takeshi since, my mistake, I used 'Cain' instead when I wrote that ghost agent x Santa story. My 'overall setting' for that story was that he was living in Japan).

Very important information that needs to be stated now: this story _**will have mpreg**_ later on. So if this disgusts you, better to drop it immediately. There will be an explanation for this but mainly because I love Moeouji's lovechild for these two.

So since that is out of the way, I'm looking forward to writing more chapters. Some chapters won't go on for too long and will be very short however, but it depends if I'm in the mood or not. There will obviously be mistakes here and there, but I'll come back to them of course. I usually want to post in chapters as soon as they're finished (they will be read through before publishing).

 **Warning:** This is a BL story, meaning boys love. Or Yaoi. If you do not like or are not interested in homosexual activities/couples, then please do not continue reading.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Morning, which may signify to someone that it's the perfect way to start their brand new day. A new beginning to an adventure. A new journey.. A new chapter in their story.

The birds are already singing in the early spring morning and outside, it was likely to hear the younger daemons running out to play: their occasional shrieking, the loud thumping of their feet running about, their shouting, and constant playful laughter and giggles. The smell and noises of breakfast being cooked from the kitchen would make anyone hungry and instantly wake them up from their long sleep. It was also possible to hear the voices and chatter of each residents here in the mansion as though almost everyone was awake, ready to greet the new day.

Somehow, this beautiful morning doesn't seem to gain interest from one daemon however.

Barbatos, the Duke of Hell, was still asleep in the room he shares with his husband, Ikutachi. The curtains to their room were not open, unable to welcome in the morning sun. It was dark and no light could possible get in. Which is perfect, since there would be no disturbance for the daemon as he sleeps.

Funny enough, the daemon had his face buried into the pillow he was sleeping on but this wasn't anything new for Ikutachi. How he manages to sleep comfortably in that position is quite disturbing and difficult to comprehend (did the horns not make it even more uncomfortable?). The daemon was also taking the whole space of the bed, his legs and arms outstretch, leaving no room for another person to sit on. Maybe the exhaustion and fatigue has yet to pass from the battle he had last night.

Barbatos looked almost relaxed and unfazed by the position he was in.

The door to the room creaks open and Ikutachi walks in, a smile on his face as he enters. He quietly closes the door behind him and although it was too dark to know where he was going, Ikutachi manages to maneuver himself around since he was already familiar to where everything was.

He moves towards to where the windows were and pull the curtains open to bring in the morning light. He also opens one of the windows to bring in that fresh morning air and breeze to fill in the confined room.

It was now possible to see inside the room, and there were few clothing that seemed to be scattered on the floor. All of the clothing belonged to Barbatos however, as the daemon had a habit of dropping and leaving his clothing on the floor as soon as he enters the room. Ikutachi never complained about it however and always manages to pick up the discarded clothing and leaving it by the bed frame for Barbatos, ready and prepared by the time the Phantom daemon wakes up. But he had no intention of doing so when he left this morning as he knew Barbatos would still be asleep when he arrived back.

The blanket from their bed was also, somehow, ditched and left on the floor. At some point after Ikutachi had left, it would seem that Barbatos had no intention of using the blanket. Ikutachi looks away from the window and approaches the bed, and he almost laughs at the sight of his husband (and never gets tired of seeing him like this every morning). Carefully, he pushes Barbatos' leg and arm towards the sleeping daemon so he could have some room on the bed.

Barbatos stirs awake at the process however and Ikutachi apologizes, feeling a bit guilty he had woken him up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Barbatos murmurs some sort of incoherent response and moves to one side of the bed to give Ikutachi the space he wanted. Ikutachi slowly gets on the bed, trying not to shift and move around a lot as he tries to sit beside his husband. A soft smile reappears on his face as he admires his husband's face for a moment and giggles softly as he notices how messy Barbatos' hair has become. His hair were all tangled up and in knots. Ikutachi gently pushes some hair away from Barbatos' face and leans in to kiss his cheek.

As he pulls away, Barbatos had one of his eye open - looking toward his husband and Ikutachi knew he was beaming. "Good morning." He greets. Barbatos lazily mumbles a reply and closes back his eye. He was still too tired to get up. Ikutachi brings his hand up to stroke his husband's cheek, trying to soothe him back to sleep. "Am I bothering you?" He whispers softly.

"No." Barbatos manages to say, but as Ikutachi checks to see if he's awake, the daemon showed no sign of getting up and his eyes remained closed. Ikutachi did not mind however, as he knew how much rest Barbatos needed. Even their master has allowed Barbatos a day off. The battle he had last night ended up badly apparently, or so Ikutachi has heard. He wasn't paying attention, sadly, as Barbatos complained and ranted about his loss. Ikutachi nodded and listened to his husband's remarks while massaging his husband's back. He didn't realize it or knew when, but he got so lost trying to make Barbatos feel comfortable that Barbatos had stopped talking and fall asleep.

He laughs softly to himself as he remembers how amazing it was for Barbatos to even do something like that. Even after being married to him, Ikutachi was still astounded to a lot of things about his husband that he didn't know Barbatos was capable of doing and it always catches him off guard. For example, sleeping while sitting was definitely new to him.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he hears Barbatos snoring softly in his sleep and Ikutachi smiles at how peaceful and content his husband looked at this moment. He moves his hand to Barbatos' hair and begins to fiddle with it, wrapping Barbatos' strands of hair within his fingers.

Ikutachi spends his morning in their room, and he was more than satisfied to stay by his husband's side.

* * *

 **tbc.**


End file.
